


Camriell the       Peacemaker

by Fubby77



Category: HarryPotter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Help, M/M, Made up character, Male/Male, Smut, hope y’all enjoy, slowburn, sorry - Freeform, this is gonna suck, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fubby77/pseuds/Fubby77
Summary: Basically Harry got a snake named Camriell instead of Hedwig and Camriell causes Harry and Draco to come together. I’m not sure how long this will be or if I will ever finish it, but I hope y’all enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Possible smut in later chapters!!

“HARRY!” Draco called out in an a panicked tone. Hearing Draco call him Harry walked over to him. The Golden Trio and Draco’s friends were currently in the Three Broomsticks enjoying their Hogsmeade visit.

“What Malfoy?” Harry said confused. Harry could see that Draco was clearly shaken up by something. Then he saw it, something was moving under Malfoy’s shirt. Then it poked its head out. It was Harry’s pet snake Camriell, or Cam for short. Amusement shone clearly in her deep purple eyes.

“Get it off me, Potter!” Draco said clearly uncomfortable. Harry chuckled and held his arm out to the snake. Slowly a long white body with a green and red pattern left Draco’s shirt and wrapped itself around Harry’s arm.

“Naughty little snake” Harry said in Parseltongue to the snake. Suddenly Draco jumped and quickly looked away. At this point Malfoy’s ears were red and he clearly had been shaken up by the fact a snake had been in his clothes. 

Finding no reason to still be there, Harry headed back to his table and told Hermione and Ron about the interaction.

“I swear I’ve never seen Draco so shaken up before, but I guess anyone would be upset if a snake had been in their clothes” Harry said while stroking Cam’s head. Ron couldn’t help but laugh and Hermione’s smile widened.

“Cam like Draco. Draco is lonely. I only wanted to give him a hug. Cam is sorry” Cam said sliding up on the table and wrapping herself around Harry’s cup. 

“It’s fine Cam, but next time make sure he knows you’re around before you enter his clothes.” Harry said glancing over to where the blond sat. 

“I’m never going to get use to you taking to Cam. One second you’re talking in English and the next your hissing at your snake.” Ron said and Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Then Harry smirked, he thought of something that he knew would be good for both Malfoy and Camriell.

“I suggest you go apologize to him yourself, Cam. This time stay out of his clothes, okay?” Harry said with a smirk. 

“What are you planning Harry? Hermione asked watching Cam nod her head and slither away. At this point Ron couldn’t stop laughing and Hermione sent him an amused glance.

“Cam said Draco was lonely, so I thought it would do them both good to make a new friend. Besides what’s the worst that could happen?” Harry said glancing at Draco’s table again.

“How much you wanna bet Draco screams when Cam appears out of nowhere again?” Ron said finally calming himself.

“A sickle” Hermione said now watching Draco’s table closely. Harry laughed and watched as well, waiting for his companion to appear before Malfoy.

Suddenly Draco jumped as a white mass slithered onto his table. Pansy and Blaise both laughed at Malfoy’s reaction. Malfoy only frowned at the snake and made eye contact with Harry who was smiling at him.

~Draco POV~

Frowning and facing the snake that sat at his table staring at him. Draco looked to his friends in hope for an answer. They just shrugged and Pansy reached out to pet it. The snake hissed softly and met her hand halfway with her head. 

“It’s so nice. I wonder what it’s name is, do you know Draco?” Pansy said stroking the snake. Draco frowned and tried to remember the snakes name. As if the snake was sensing his frustration, it slithered over to Draco. Using the tip of its tail, the snake made some movement on the table. C-A-M-R-I-E-L-L

“Camriell. That’s her name” Draco said amazed by the snakes ability to write. Pansy did a little applauze for Camriell and Blaise smiled.

“If I remember her nickname is Cam” Pansy aid “I’ve heard Potter say it before, but I never knew he was talking about his snake” Pansy said now lightly stroking the snake again.

“She definitely smart” Blaise said. Draco nodded and glanced over to Potter’s table. They were all staring at him. Sighing, Draco flick his head as to tell them to come over. Accepting Draco’s invitation Potter got up and walked over. Slowly Hermione and Ron followed him.

“I see you’ve met Cam. Enjoying her company? Most people freak out when they meet her, but she’s quite nice once you get to know her.” Potter said sitting next to Draco. 

Draco felt himself flush and nodded. Suddenly Draco felt something touch his hand, causing him to jump a little. It was only Cam who was now slithering up Draco’s arm. Harry started hissing and Draco felt his nerves jump. Cam stopped and glanced at Harry and then back to him. She hissed something in return, but this time Draco felt nothing. 

“Would you two stop hissing at each other and tell why you’re here?” Draco said trying to keep the shaking out of the voice.

“Well I see no point in us fighting all the time, so I sent Cam as a peacemaker. Apparently it worked. Are you okay Draco, you seem tense” Harry spoke and Draco’s heart skipped a beat. Harry had called him by his first name. It sounded so nice coming from him, Draco shuddered.

“I’m not feeling well. I think I’m going to head back to the castle early. See you all later.” Draco said standing up as Cam slid off his arm. Cam started hissing at Harry and Harry nodded his head.

“Do you mind if we head back with you? Cam doesn’t want you to be by yourself, if you don’t feel good” Harry asked slowly standing up as well.

“Hold on mate, what about us? Your not gonna just leave us here are you?” Ron asked looking at both Pansy and Blaise. Draco frowned at his friends, who were giving him knowing looks.

“Ron they’re not our enemies, stay and talk with them for a little. I bet Hermione would enjoy that” Harry said smirking at a now blushing Hermione. “Besides Cam needs some food, so I was planning on heading back early anyway” Harry said

Sighing Draco turned and walked out of the Three Broomsticks with Harry following him. Potter was up to something and he knew it. He just wished he knew what.

~Harry POV~

Harry walked slightly behind Draco, not wanting to push Draco more than he already had. He heard Draco sigh and Draco slowed down a bit to walk next to Harry. It was cold outside and he could feel Cam under his scarf trying to stay warm. 

“What your goal, Po- Harry? I know you wouldn’t do this unless you had some type of goal” Draco said through his scarf. Harry honestly didn’t know why he was doing this. When he heard Cam say that Draco was lonely, something stirred inside of him. He wasn’t sure what but he had an odd feeling Cam knew.

“Honestly, I don’t know why. It just felt like I needed to do something and Cam said she likes you. I guess something inside me is telling me that this is the right thing to do” Harry explained while casting another warming charm around his neck. 

“I think he likes you. His heart beat rises when your around. When you spoke to me his heart skipped a beat. You would be happy with him ,Master” Cam spoke from his scarf. Harry felt his face flush and he looked at Draco in surprise.

“What did she say?” Draco asked “ You look like someone just confessed their love to you” Draco said smirking and looking away. Harry shook his head attempting to clear his head.

“Are you sure Cam?” Draco tensed a little “I mean it’s not he really likes me right? Wait. Is that what I’m feeling in my chest? Affection?” Harry said feeling confused and noticed how tense Draco was. 

“Why don’t you try to confirm your suspicions?” Cam asked. 

“What?No!” Harry said out loud causing Draco to look at his confused. Harry couldn’t meet Draco’s eyes and he knew he was beat red. He couldn’t believe he was so stupid. 

“Are you okay Harry?” Draco asked stopping to face Harry. Harry stopped as well and looked Draco in the eyes. Draco’s eye were a sparkling stormy grey. Glancing to make sure no one was around he asked.

“Are-Do-I think-“ Harry stuttered 

“Spit it out Harry. It can’t be that hard” Draco said clearly annoyed.

Harry calmed his nerves and asked “Draco, are you gay?” Draco looked shocked “I-I didn’t mean it in a bad I just wanted to know. I know I’m gay and you always seemed so tense around me, so I was wondering if it was my fault. I’m sorry this is an awkward question” Harry said looking away from Draco.

“It wouldn’t be an awkward question if you knew how to ask it” Draco said calmly “I honestly don’t know. I’ve never kissed a bloke and the one kiss I had was an accident. I don’t know why but whenever I’m around I get this weird feeling in my chest and can’t think straight” Draco explained. 

Harry’s head was running and turned to face Draco again. He wanted to kiss him. In his eyes Draco was perfect with his light grey eyes and his non-slicked back blond hair. Suddenly Cam popped out of Harry’s scarf and hissed at something behind them.

Startled Harry turned to see what was wrong. A group of 3rd years were approaching and Harry groaned. He knew they would probably ask for an autograph or something. Draco sent his a questioning glance and Harry shook his head.

“We should leave before they approach. They will most likely freak out that I’m “The Great Harry Potter” and ask multiple questions” Harry quickly explained starting to quickly walk back to the castle. Draco quickly followed behind and chuckled.

“Not all fun being asked millions of questions and fondled over? Honestly I don’t know how you deal with people like that” Draco glancing back at the group of 3rd years. Harry sighed and shook his head. He had always hated how much attention he got and wished they would understand that he wanted to be left alone. Harry felt Cam start to shake again and wish the walk to Hogwarts was shorter. 

“Want to race back to the castle? Cam’s cold so we should hurry back and warm her up” Harry said starting to pick up even more speed.

“Your on Potter” Draco said running past Harry.

“Hey! No fair!” Harry called after him running to catch up.


	2. Common Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking and an a strange guest

~~~~~~~Gryffindor Common Room~~~~~~~~  
~Harry’s POV~

 

Harry was sitting in a chair next to the fire writing his potions essay. Camriell was wrapped up on the ground next to the fire trying to stay warm. His thoughts were on today’s events. After him and Draco reached the castle, they said goodbyes and went their separate ways. Still troubled by their talk Harry had headed back to his common and started on assignments. Harry heard the portrait opened behind him and heard voices.

“Hermione I swear to god, will please shut up about Pansy one moment!” Harry heard Ron exclaim.

“Says the one who keep blushing everytime Blaise looked at them” Hermione said back.

“Oh! Hello Harry. How was your walk with Draco?” Ron asked sitting down in a chair next to Harry. Hermione also sat down and pulled out her books. 

“It was okay I guess. We just walked and chatted a little.” Harry replied looking up from his paper. He knew he was blushing. “Sounded like you two had fun” Harry said smirking. Both of his friends blushed and looked away from him. Cam stirred from her sleeping place and slithered up to Harry’s shoulders.

“You are one to talk Master. You are blushing. Also you can’t stop thinking of him” Cam said. Harry’s blush darkened and Harry knew if she could smirk, she would be. Hermione noticed his blush and asked,

“Are you that’s all that happened? What did you talk about?” Harry glared at Cam and shook his head. He might as well tell them what happened.

“I asked him if he was gay”, Hermione gasped “Cam had told me that Draco liked me and I was trying to confirm if it was true” Harry added quickly. Hermione gave him a knowing look and Ron looked at him surprised. He felt Cam shift on his shoulder as she raised her head. She was looking at the swinging portrait.

“Master you should check your map. I think someone is outside the portrait. Something smells strange” Cam stated. Both Ron and Hermione sent him questioning glances as Harry pulled out the Marauders Map. 

“Cam said someone is outside the portrait” Harry explained opening the map. After looking it over Harry noticed Cam was right. Blaise was outside the door and then Harry heard a knock. Smiling to himself Harry said,

“Ron, you should go open the door for our guest”. Ron looked confused and Harry watched as Ron got up. Ron squeaked when he opened the door and glared at Harry. 

“Hello Ron” Blaise said in a charming tone “Draco sent me to ask Potter a question, since he’s to much of coward to ask himself” Blaise said looking at Harry. 

“Go on then” Harry said. Blaise smirked and asked,

“Are you gay Potter?” Harry blushed and glanced around the room. The only people in there were himself, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, Ginny and a few older students. They were all looking at him waiting for an answer. Harry had never really thought about it much.

“I have never really thought of it before, but I would say there is a definite chance that I am.” Harry replied. Blaise nodded and started to turn away, when he suddenly jumped and looked down. Cam was wrapped around his ankles.

“I want to see Draco. Can you take me?” Cam said looking up at Blaise. Harry chuckled and translated for Blaise. He nodded and picked up Cam. She wrapped herself around Blaise’s arm and nodded.

“Tell Draco I said “hi” for me” Harry called out as the two of them left. 

“Well that was strange” Ginny said approaching the group.

“So Harry” George said “Are you gay” Fred said“Or not?” George finished

Harry shrugged and looked back down at his unfinished essay. He needed to finish before Monday and it was currently Saturday. He could finish it tomorrow and put his stuff away.

“Harry you should really finish that now so you have more time tomorrow” Hermione piped up as Harry got up. Harry knew he should do it now but his mind would stop thinking about Draco.

“I’m heading to bed early tonight. Need to figure my thoughts out. Good night” Harry said leaving. He thought of how little sleep he was going to get tonight. His mind wouldn’t stop running.


End file.
